X-linked retinitis pigmentosa (XLRP) is an X-linked, hereditary retinal dystrophy characterized by a progressive loss of photoreceptor cells, leading to vision impairment or blindness. XLRP may involve rod photoreceptor death, followed by cone cell death. As a result, an XLRP patient usually experiences an early onset of night-blindness, followed by a gradual but progressive loss of peripheral vision, and an eventual loss of central vision. There is currently no treatment for XLRP. Accordingly, there exists a need for compositions and methods for treating XLRP.